Flat
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE Nick and Sara are out in the desert processing a scene. It begins to rain, and they discover they have a flat tire.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Didn't create them. Etc.  
  
Pairing: S/N - Who else really makes sense?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shift had started innocuously enough. As Grissom handed out assignments he sent Nick and Sara out to a scene in the middle of the desert. Not that this was unusual; people seemed to have a penchant for dumping bodies in the desert. Brass was on the scene when they had arrived and after the initial scan of the area, the coroner took the body and Brass left Nick and Sara to process the scene. By the time they were nearly done, clouds had started to form in the sky, blocking out the stars. Neither of them really noticed until the first drops of rain started to fall.  
  
The thing with the desert is, when it rains, the sky seems to open up and dump its entire contents. Several inches of rain can fall in the span of fifteen or twenty minutes. Nick and Sara were several hundred yards from Nick's Tahoe when the sky did just that. By the time they made it back to the Tahoe, they were both soaked to the skin. Nick opened the back of the Tahoe they each stowed their kits. Nick climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV, expecting Sara to climb in the passenger seat. He glanced outside and noticed Sara standing in the rain and raised a curious eyebrow. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him yell from the Tahoe through the rain, so he got out and walked around to where she stood. Her flashlight was trained on the front tire which apparently had caught a nail on the way out to the scene. It was now completely flat.  
  
"Sara!" Nick called to her to get her attention, touching her shoulder.  
  
Sara jumped and looked at Nick. "Damn tire is flat!"  
  
Nick nodded. Water was streaming down his face into his eyes. "I can see that." He gestured toward the Tahoe. "Are you going to stand out here in the rain all night, or do you want to get in where it's dry? There's no way I'm going to try and change that tire until the rain stops."  
  
She nodded and walked toward the door to the Tahoe and climbed in. When Nick had walked back around to the driver's side and climbed in he cursed under his breath. He turned on the ignition to get the heat going and turned the dome light on. He glanced over at her in the dim light and immediately turned away, hoping she hadn't seen his jaw drop. Sara Sidle was soaking wet and sexy as hell.  
  
Sara had worn a white shirt that day and it was completely soaked through, leaving nothing for the imagination, save her bra, which from what Nick could tell, was very lacy.  
  
Sara had noticed Nick glance at her. It was then that she realized what she was wearing. Suddenly she felt very exposed. She wrapped her arms around herself in sort of a protective shield. She glanced at Nick and she noticed how his clothes clung to his well defined body. Damn. Nick Stokes was sexy as hell. Sara glanced away.  
  
Nick glanced over at Sara and noticed that she had wrapped her arms around herself. He raised an eyebrow as water dripped down his face. Sara's rain soaked hair was making her shirt even wetter. "Are you cold, Sara?"  
  
Sara glanced over at him with an embarrassed expression on her face and shook her head. "No, I just didn't expect to be out in the rain when I got dressed this morning." She turned her face away from him, hoping he would turn away and not stare.  
  
Nick looked away from Sara and let out a deep breath. He remembered that he had a windbreaker in the backseat and thought that maybe Sara would feel more comfortable sitting there with him alone if she could put it over her now almost transparent shirt. He shifted his weight and leaned over the back of the seat reaching for the jacket.  
  
Sara glanced over at him to see what he was doing, however, when she turned Nick's butt was at eye level. Sara couldn't resist an opportunity to try and make an awkward situation a little lighter. "Nice ass, Stokes."  
  
Nick glanced back at her over the seat as he finally grabbed hold of his jacket. "Sorry, Sar. I just remembered I had this back here and I thought maybe you'd feel more comfortable if you put it on." He sat back on the front seat, somewhat closer to Sara and held the jacket out to her. A lopsided grin was etched into his features.  
  
Sara wanted to take the jacket, but was afraid of moving her arms, further exposing herself to Nick. She started to say something but then changed her mind.  
  
As if he knew what she was going to say, Nick took the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders so that it covered her up. He pulled the front of the jacket together. "There, I hope that's better."  
  
Nick glanced up at Sara and noticed her staring at him. The sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the Tahoe was deafening. Their eyes locked and neither of them moved for a moment.  
  
Sara spoke. "Nick." It was just his name, but it was the way she said it.  
  
Their eyes searched each other as if a sudden realization had just hit both of them. Nick noticed Sara's wet hair clinging to her face. He reached over and brushed it back with his fingers. He allowed his thumb to trail down her cheek and wipe away a drop of water as he pushed her hair behind her ear. Unconsciously, Sara licked her lips. Nick glanced at her lips and tentatively leaned toward her. Her breath felt warm against the moisture on his face as he came closer. Sara's eyes fluttered shut and Nick gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. Her lips felt soft and warm against his as he kissed her gently. He pulled back to gage her reaction.  
  
She reached up and cupped his cheek pulling him back toward her for another kiss.  
  
Her lips tasted like rain and Nick realized they were both still dripping. He slid his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss, parting his lips. They explored each other's mouths as their tongues slowly danced. They finally broke apart and just stared at each other.  
  
Breathing heavily, they both finally realized that the rain had stopped pounding on the roof of the Tahoe.  
  
Nick felt a bit of fear as he looked into Sara's eyes; the awkwardness of the situation somehow more pronounced since the rain had stopped.  
  
A faint curl of a smile began to play at Sara's mouth. Her voice was slightly husky as she looked into his eyes. "That was even better than I imagined it would be."  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You've imagined this? Us?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Nick detected a hint of fear in her expression now. A smile began to play at his lips. "Me too."  
  
The fear in Sara's expression dissipated. "How long?"  
  
Nick grinned. "Since the day I met you? What about you?"  
  
Sara grinned. "The same."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Boy, we sure wasted a lot of time. That was three years ago."  
  
Sara giggled. 'Yeah."  
  
Nick leaned over and kissed again her long and deep. As he broke the kiss he raised a curious eyebrow. "So now that we've done everything backwards, do you want to go out sometime?"  
  
Sara chuckled. "Yeah, but first I think we need to change a flat tire."  
  
Nick searched her face smiling. "So we do." 


	2. Drive

Nick and Sara headed back to the lab after they changed the flat tire. Neither of them could really believe what had transpired between them in the Tahoe while they waited for the rain to stop falling so they could change the flat tire. They stole glances at each other as Nick drove. Both of them had bemused grins on their faces. Sara caught Nick glancing at her. "You know, if you wanted to kiss me, Stokes, you could have just asked me out instead of getting a flat tire. It's the oldest cliché in the book."  
  
Nick chuckled. "That was one hell of a kiss, Sidle."  
  
Sara just grinned at him. "That's one hell of an understatement, Nick."  
  
Nick laughed and grinned back at her. "Oh, so you liked it then?"  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't let it go to your head."  
  
Nick just continued smiling. "How could it not go to my head? I mean, I got to kiss Sara Sidle. Greg's gonna be jealous."  
  
Sara's face turned red and she looked over at Nick, trying to stifle her smile. "Oh, so you plan on broadcasting this to Greg, huh?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "What, you don't want anyone to know?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could just keep this between us for a while. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that you are actually attracted to me." She chuckled nervously.  
  
Nick's expression became a bit more serious. "You know that I really like you, don't you?"  
  
Sara didn't say anything.  
  
"I am, you know. I've wanted to kiss you since I met you, but I'm glad I didn't get the opportunity until tonight." Nick continued.  
  
Sara looked over at him a bit perplexed.  
  
Nick grinned. "You are a good friend. I've gotten to know who you are. I like you as a person. And I am seriously attracted to you. I don't take kissing a friend like you lightly, Sara."  
  
"Well, I be sure to inform Warrick then." Sara quipped at him.  
  
Nick chuckled. "It's a good thing I'm secure in my manhood. But for the record, you're much better looking than he is."  
  
Sara laughed. "Nick, this is just really weird. I mean, don't take this the wrong way. I am seriously attracted to you. This is just a shift I didn't expect and I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to act."  
  
Nick reached over and took Sara's hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go. "Just be yourself, Sara. I like you. I just want to spend some time with you, and I wouldn't mind kissing you again either."  
  
Sara chuckled. "Ok, but do you think we can keep this to ourselves for a while? This is going to take a little getting used to."  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah, I understand." He grinned at her. "So, when can I take you on a date?"  
  
Sara giggled. "You don't waste any time, do you, Nick?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "Not if I can help it. Wanna go out for breakfast?"  
  
Sara looked over at him and tried to suppress her smile. "Don't you think Warrick is going to wonder why he's not invited?"  
  
Nick grinned. "Ok, you make a valid point. You could come over to my house and let me make you breakfast."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, I'm not sure that would be such a good idea."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at her. "Afraid to be alone with me?"  
  
Sara chuckled. "I just have a feeling you'd be more interested in something other than food."  
  
Nick feigned a hurt expression. "That hurts, Sidle. I won't take advantage of you without your permission."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you take me out to dinner and a movie the next time we're both off the same night."  
  
Nick furrowed his brow. "I don't think I can wait that long."  
  
Sara laughed. "Nick, you obviously don't pay attention to details very well. We're both off tomorrow night."  
  
Nick grinned and chuckled. "Ok, will you go out with me tomorrow night then?"  
  
Sara giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I will. Just don't broadcast it to the whole lab. If we end up thinking this is a horrible idea, I'd really rather not have everyone know about it. Let's just see how things go."  
  
Nick grinned. "It won't be a horrible idea. We'll have a good time. You'll see."  
  
Sara just sat there with a grin on her face shaking her head. This was going to take a little getting used to. Nick Stokes wanted to go out with her. 


	3. Mud

Warrick sat at the break room table sipping a cup of coffee when Nick and Sara walked in. Their clothes were stiffly plastered to their bodies and caked with mud. Sara still wore Nick's windbreaker with the name 'Stokes' printed on the front in small lettering. Warrick chuckled as he took in their appearance. "Looks like one hell of a crime scene."  
  
Nick raised an amused eyebrow. "Yeah, the sky opened up on us and dumped a months worth of rain in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Sara reached for a cup and poured herself some coffee. "It's a good thing we were almost done processing the scene."  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow. "So how'd you get so muddy?"  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
Sara shot him an amused glance.  
  
Nick set his coffee cup down. "The Tahoe picked up a nail on the way out there, so by the time we made a run for it to get out of the rain, it was completely flat."  
  
Warrick shook his head. "You know, you could have waited for the rain to stop."  
  
Sara chuckled. "We did." The mental picture she was entertaining made her break into laughter.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes at Sara. "Ms. Sidle here thought she'd be real helpful and helped me right off balance onto my back into the mud."  
  
Between fits of laughter Sara tried to speak. "You couldn't get the tire off, Nick. I was merely trying to help."  
  
A picture of Laurel and Hardy proportions was forming in Warrick's mind. "Too bad you didn't have a video camera." He started to laugh.  
  
Nick and Sara exchanged a glance and then burst into laughter. They were both glad there was no video camera. Not only because of the kiss they had shared in the Tahoe, but because when Nick had fallen off balance into the mud he had pulled Sara with him and they had ended up sharing another deep kiss before they got up out of the mud and finished changing the tire.  
  
Sara finished her coffee and set her cup down. "I'm going to go change my clothes. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Nick chuckled and whispered loudly. "Uh, Sara, you've got a little mud in your hair. You might want to take a shower."  
  
Sara looked at Nick from head to toe with an amused expression. "Well you don't look much better, Stokes." She started laughing again as she headed out of the break room.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "She's got you there, man."  
  
Nick just grinned and finished his cup of coffee.  
  
Just as he set the cup down, Grissom walked into the break room and gave Nick a curious stare. "Didn't you have a db out in the desert with Sara?"  
  
Nick chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. It rained. The Tahoe got a flat. Sara helped me change it right into a mud puddle."  
  
Grissom looked amused. "Well, you're still dripping." He pointed to the small puddle forming under Nick.  
  
Nick tried to swallow his grin. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you guys later."  
  
He headed to the locker room to grab a change of clothes out of his locker before heading off to take a shower.  
  
Catherine tried to hide her amusement as Nick entered the locker room. "Tough case?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "The case was straight forward. It was the weather that sucked."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Yeah, Sara told me you guys got a flat tire. No offense, Nicky, but I'm glad I didn't get stuck with you tonight. This shirt is dry clean only." She fingered the collar on her designer blouse.  
  
Nick chuckled. "None taken."  
  
Catherine stopped in her tracks and raised an curious eyebrow as she studied Nick for a moment. Then a knowing grin crossed her face and she began to chuckle. "You know, Nick, there are better ways to get Sara to kiss you than to get a flat tire."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow in protest. "I don't know what you're talking about, Catherine Willows." Nick tried to suppress a grin.  
  
Catherine chuckled at him and shook her head. "It's the lipstick that gave you away." She whispered conspiratorially at him. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Catherine turned and headed out of the locker room chuckling to herself.  
  
Nick stood there in front of his locker with a grin etched on his face. He reached in to pull out a change of clothes when Sara returned from taking a shower. She chuckled as she took in his appearance.  
  
Nick glanced over at her and smiled. "You clean up good, Sidle."  
  
She smiled at him in return. "The jury's still out on you, Nick."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her and touched his lip as he leaned toward her conspiratorially. "I think the secret is out of the bag."  
  
Sara noticed the lipstick and her eyebrows shot up. "Who?"  
  
Nick wiped at the lipstick. "Catherine." 


	4. Chat

Nick stood at the front door of Sara's apartment and he was nervous. He'd been to her apartment numerous times, but this time was different. Tonight he was taking her out on a date. They were good friends, and since they'd shared a remarkable kiss in his Tahoe in the middle of a rain storm, things had changed between them. She had suggested dinner and a movie, so that's what they were going to do. He had taken great care in dressing for their date. He didn't want to look too dressy and make her think he was trying too hard, but he also didn't want to be too casual and just show up in a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt. He finally settled on a pair of black jeans, a gray ribbed knit shirt and his black leather jacket. He raised his right hand to knock on the door. His left hand held a bouquet of tulips behind his back. A smile spread over his face as Sara answered the door. He took in the appearance of her face and determined that she looked a little nervous too. Somehow, that made him relax.  
  
"I got these for you." Nick grinned at her and pulled the tulips out from behind her back.  
  
Sara chuckled and opened the door wide to let Nick in as she took the tulips from him. "I guess I should find something to put them in."  
  
Nick studied her as she rummaged around her kitchen looking for something to put the flowers in. It had never occurred to Nick that Sara would have trouble finding a vase to put flowers in because he would have thought that someone as beautiful as her would have been the recipient of flowers many times over.  
  
Sara finally pulled out a sad looking container. She smiled at Nick as she filled it with water and put the tulips in it. "I guess this will have to do, I don't have a vase. It's a shame though, the flowers are so pretty."  
  
A lopsided smile formed on Nick's face as he leaned against the counter watching her. "Not as pretty as you though."  
  
Sara blushed slightly and tried to stifle a grin. She looked up at Nick who was still watching her. "This isn't awkward."  
  
Nick picked up on the note of sarcasm in her voice and chuckled. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Sara wrinkled her brow for a moment. "Uh, why, don't I look ready?" She closed her eyes and an embarrassed expression crossed her face as she brought her hand up to her forehead and started laughing. "Oh, wait, never mind." She looked up at Nick. A hint of color still infused her cheeks and she tried to suppress her embarrassed grin. "Yeah, I'm ready. Ok, so I'm a little nervous, Nick."  
  
Nick chuckled at her and smiled. "So am I."  
  
Sara giggled. "Really?"  
  
Nick nodded and stepped toward her. "Yeah, really. Now what do you say we get out of here and get dinner and watch a movie?"  
  
Sara smiled and gathered her purse and a light jacket to throw over her dark red ribbed shirt and black low rise slacks. "Where are you taking me?" They stood at the door getting ready to leave.  
  
Nick raised an amused eyebrow at her. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
A smile played at the edges of Sara's mouth as she pulled on her jacket.  
  
As they walked out to Nick's Tahoe, they cast sidelong glances at each other. Nick opened the door for Sara and then walked around the vehicle and climbed in behind the wheel.  
  
Sara chuckled nervously as she thought about the last time they were in Nick's Tahoe together alone.  
  
Nick glanced over at her studying her as he turned on the ignition, he raised an eyebrow and with a soft, gentle voice stated, "You know, I won't kiss you unless you want me to."  
  
Sara smiled and glanced at Nick. "It's not that, Nick. This just all seems a little surreal to me that's all." She looked at her lap and played with the strap of her purse nervously.  
  
Nick turned the ignition off and turned his attention fully to Sara. He raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're up for this?"  
  
Sara glanced up at him. "It's just dinner and a movie, I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of it."  
  
Nick reached over and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze and smiled at her. "Sara, it's not the dinner and the movie that's the big deal is it? I think we're both nervous because our friendship has changed and we're not sure what to do."  
  
Sara nodded slowly. "I think I'm just afraid that if things don't work out we might end up hating each other. You're too good of a friend to lose."  
  
Nick replied softly. "Do you think it's worth taking the risk to find out if things might work out?"  
  
Sara bit her lower lip. "Do you?"  
  
Nick chuckled softly and caressed her hand with his thumb. "Yeah, Sara, I do. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't think it was worth the risk." He studied her for a moment. "And for the record, I'm scared too. I wouldn't want you to hate me and I sure wouldn't want to lose you as a friend."  
  
The corners of Sara's mouth upturned slightly. She glanced over at Nick and squeezed his hand. "You know, someone once said that nothing great was ever attained without great risk, and I think you're pretty great, Nick."  
  
Nick chuckled and squeezed her hand before releasing it to turn on the ignition.  
  
Sara studied him for a moment and then chuckled. "You know, for the record, it's ok if you kiss me."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow and a lopsided grin spread across his face. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Sara's eyebrows shot up, and she tried not to laugh as she crossed her arms in front of her body.  
  
Nick chuckled and turned off the ignition. He turned toward her with an amused expression on his face. His hand brushed the hair off of her forehead as he studied her face.  
  
Sara turned toward him and licked her lips nervously as she studied Nick's expression.  
  
Nick slid his fingers back into her hair and leaned toward her. His lips were just a fraction of an inch from hers when he whispered. "For the record, I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
Sara started to giggle as Nick touched his lips to hers. She could feel Nick smiling against her lips. As they broke apart laughing, Sara reached up and wiped a smudge of lipstick off of Nick's lower lip. She met his gaze still giggling. "Maybe this would work better if you just kissed me and didn't announce it first."  
  
Nick raised an amused eyebrow at her. "You don't like the play by play approach?"  
  
She shook her head grinning. "No, I don't."  
  
Nick leaned in again and kissed her softly. As he pulled away Sara was smiling. He grinned. "Is that better?"  
  
Sara nodded her head laughing.  
  
"Are you going to laugh every time I kiss you?" Nick looked amused.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow and reached up to cup the side of his face with her hand. She leaned toward him, closing her eyes, and softly pressed her lips against his. Nick's hand slid further into her hair to cup the back of her head as he moved his lips against hers, savoring the taste of her lips. They broke the kiss smiling.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Dinner and a movie?" He reached over and took her hand in his.  
  
Sara chuckled. "Yeah." She laced her fingers with his.  
  
With that they headed to dinner, their fingers laced together on the seat in between them as they drove. 


	5. Date

"I'm sorry about the movie theater, I didn't realize there was a premiere going on." Nick looked extremely apologetic as they pulled into the parking lot of Blockbuster Video. Sara chuckled. "Nick, I said it's ok. Besides, I haven't gone to a movie since, uh, well, in a while, and I've got quite a few to catch up on." She realized that the last time she'd gone to a movie was with Hank and from the expression that flashed across Nick's face momentarily, she could tell that he knew. She raised an eyebrow at Nick. "You never liked Hank did you?"  
  
Nick chuckled and shook his head. "No I didn't, there was just something about him I didn't trust." Nick looked over at her and smiled, taking her hand in his. "Besides, he wasn't me, and I was jealous."  
  
Sara grinned and leaned toward him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Smiling and looking into his eyes, she teased, "Ok, jealous Nick, let's go pick out a movie that will do your home theater system justice."  
  
They exited the vehicle and wandered around the video store trying to decide on a movie. Sara stood by the new releases while Nick wandered in search of one of his favorites. After he located the movie in question, he walked up behind Sara who was thoroughly engrossed in reading the back of the DVD cover of a new release. Nick put his arm around Sara's waist and with a raised eyebrow waited to see what she would say about the movie in his hand.  
  
Sara unconsciously leaned into him and glanced up at the movie he was holding in his hand. She raised her eyebrows and started laughing. "You're serious aren't you? 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'?"  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows in mock protest. "What?! It's a classic, Sara. If you've never seen it, you have to." His eyes had a glint of teasing in them and a smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked at her.  
  
Without averting her gaze from him, Sara held up the movie she was contemplating. "How about this one?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "I never would have thought you'd like chick flicks, Sara."  
  
She swatted at him. "Nick Stokes, you know very well that I like chick flicks. I seem to recall you and Warrick watching 'Sleepless in Seattle' with me, and I seem to recall that you liked it."  
  
Nick grinned. "Guilty as charged, but I still think you should see this movie."  
  
Sara turned and faced Nick. His arm was still around her waist and Sara teased him by standing so that their faces were just inches apart. "I want to see 'Sweet Home Alabama'."  
  
Nick raised his eyebrow. "I want to see 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'." Nick tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her against him planting a soft kiss on her upturned lips. "Why don't we compromise. We can watch both you know."  
  
Sara chuckled. "Ok, but we're watching my movie first."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Deal."  
  
They made their way to the checkout counter to rent the movies and as they were waiting Sara almost had a slight panic attack. She turned toward Nick and whispered. "Look who's at the door."  
  
Nick cursed under his breath. "Greg."  
  
"Do you think he saw us?" Sara whispered.  
  
"Greg, hey man, how's it going?" Nick greeted Greg who was on his way over to where Nick and Sara were standing in line.  
  
"Hey, guys, looks like I'm not the only one with the night off." Greg smiled widely at Sara who by this time had turned around and pasted a smile on her face, hoping that Greg wouldn't guess that she and Nick were on a date.  
  
"Hi, Greg." Sara hoped she sounded friendly. The last thing she wanted was for Greg to broadcast that she and Nick had gone on a date. A date that they were in the middle of. A date in which she had hoped she was going to get some quality time kissing Nick Stokes.  
  
"You guys just hanging out?" Greg queried.  
  
Nick glanced at Sara who continued smiling. He turned to Greg. "Yeah, we're just grabbing a couple of movies and going back to my house to watch them."  
  
"Oh, 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes' is one of my all time favorites." Greg grinned. "Would you mind if I tagged along? I had a date, but she sort of stood me up." Greg looked sheepish.  
  
Sara glanced at Nick. Her expression was slightly worried. The last thing she wanted was for Greg to join them on their date, but she also wasn't ready to broadcast to anyone they worked with that they were on a date. She turned toward Greg. "Uh, yeah, sure. That would be great."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at Sara and then grinned. He glanced at Greg. "Yeah, why don't you just follow us over to my house."  
  
"Do you want me to pick up some popcorn or something? I remember where you live." Greg asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Nick replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you there then." Greg replied. He turned and headed out of the video store toward his car.  
  
Sara turned and looked at Nick with an expression that was somewhere between a glare and an apology.  
  
Nick chuckled. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one who invited him."  
  
Sara looked like she was going to say something.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "I know, you're not ready to broadcast it to the whole lab." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Me either."  
  
Sara just stood there and grinned. She really liked the fact that Nick seemed to know what she was thinking.  
  
They checked their movies out and headed to Nick's Tahoe. Sara glanced over at Nick as he buckled his seatbelt and started chuckling.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Spill it, Sar."  
  
She turned toward him with a grin. "It's nothing."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. He clearly did not believe her.  
  
A sheepish expression crossed Sara's face. "I just think it's funny that Greg's joining us on our first date."  
  
"Well, I seem to recall that you invited him to." Nick replied with an amused grin.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who said we were just hanging out either." Sara raised her eyebrow in challenge.  
  
"Ok, you've got me there. Look I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. If we weren't on a date, we would have invited him to come along." Nick replied.  
  
Sara studied Nick and a pout formed on her face. "I know. It's just that I was looking forward to kissing you later."  
  
Nick started to chuckle. "Damn, Sara." He leaned over and snaked his fingers into her hair and pulled her toward him, placing a demanding kiss on her lips. She eagerly responded, parting her lips and inviting him to explore her mouth. A moan escaped Sara as Nick's tongue tangled with hers.  
  
A few minutes later, they broke the kiss, breathless.  
  
Breathing heavily, Sara locked eyes with Nick. "Wow."  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Uh, we better get to your house before Greg wonders where we are." Sara finally managed.  
  
Nick chuckled and started the ignition. 


	6. Greg

Greg had not arrive by the time Nick and Sara made it back to Nick's house. Nick hung up their jackets and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, glancing up at Sara. "Want something to drink?" Sara grinned at him and walked over to the kitchen. "Yeah, whatever you're having."  
  
Nick pulled out two bottles of beer and set them on the counter to pull a bottle opener out of a drawer. After he removed the caps, he handed Sara a bottle. He took a swig of his own and set the bottle down on the counter and studied Sara.  
  
As Sara finished taking a sip of her beer, she noticed Nick watching her. She set the beer down and self consciously grinned. "Do I have something on my nose?"  
  
Nick chuckled and smiled at her. "No. You're just so damn beautiful." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him, letting his arms slide around her waist as Sara slid her hands up to splay out against his chest. Nick placed a gentle kiss on Sara's lips. "You taste good."  
  
"You taste good too." Sara giggle and kissed Nick softly.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the movie theater." Nick kissed her again briefly.  
  
"You already said that. It's ok." Sara returned the kiss.  
  
"Did you enjoy dinner?" Nick kissed her again.  
  
Sara mumbled against Nick's lips. "Mmmhmm."  
  
"I'm sorry Greg's coming over." Nick softly kissed her again.  
  
"It's ok, you still have to take me home later." She pressed her lips against his again. "You can kiss me then."  
  
Nick chuckled against Sara's lips. "I'd rather kiss you now."  
  
Sara giggled. "You already are, silly."  
  
They heard a knock at the door.  
  
Nick leaned in and kissed Sara once more. As they broke the kiss, Sara rested her head against Nick's chest for a moment before she stepped out of his embrace so he could answer the door.  
  
Greg arrived bearing popcorn, two kinds of chips, salsa, Red Vines, and soda. "I didn't have dinner so I brought a little more than popcorn."  
  
Nick chuckled and Sara giggled. Nick opened the door wide so that Greg could join them. "Hey, Greg, Sara and I are having a beer, do you want one too?"  
  
Greg grinned. "Sure."  
  
Sara opened the fridge and pulled another beer out removing the cap before handing it to Greg.  
  
Greg flashed her a grin. "Thanks, Sara."  
  
"Hey, we should pop some of that popcorn." Sara suggested with a smile. "Hand it over, Greggo."  
  
Greg eagerly handed Sara the box of microwave popcorn and joined Nick in the living room as he got the movie ready to watch. "So, Nick, have you ever seen 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'?"  
  
Nick glanced up. "It's a classic. That's what I was telling Sara. Everyone should see this movie at least once."  
  
Sara called Nick from the kitchen. "Hey, Nick, do you have any bowls I can put the popcorn in?"  
  
Nick glanced up at Sara. "Yeah, hold on." He glanced at Greg. "I'll be right back." Nick got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Sara had an amused expression on her face. She spoke softly as Nick pulled out some bowls. "So we're watching your movie first, huh?"  
  
Nick chuckled and whispered back. "I have a method to my madness, Sar."  
  
Sara chuckled. "I'm following."  
  
Nick glanced out into the living room at Greg who was opening the bags of chips and laying out the rest of the food he brought. While Greg's attention was otherwise occupied Nick leaned down and stole a kiss from Sara.  
  
Sara grinned at him. "I'm just going to make one more bag of popcorn." She handed Nick two bowls full of popcorn. "You take these out there and I'll be there in a second."  
  
Nick gave her a sheepish expression.  
  
She raised both eyebrows at him and pointed to the living room.  
  
He chuckled as he turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
Sara emerged a few minutes later with another bowl of popcorn and her beer. She settled herself on the couch between Nick and Greg. As the movie began, Sara grabbed a pillow and settled it on her lap. She glanced between Nick and Greg as the movie began and rolled her eyes as the plot unfolded. "This has got to be some sort of spoof."  
  
Greg and Nick both chuckled. Greg turned toward her. "It is. It's a spoof on Alfred Hitchcock's 'The Birds'."  
  
As Greg explained the plot of the two movies and their similarities to each other, Nick reached over and grabbed Sara's hand which lay on the couch between them, it's view hidden from Greg by the pillow she had in her lap.  
  
Sara tried not to smile too hard as Nick began to caress the back of her hand with his thumb, trying instead to look interested in the movie. She stilled his caresses by lacing her fingers with his.  
  
Nick scooted subtly closer to Sara, so that the back of his hand was against Sara's thigh. He began caressing her thigh with his thumb, occasionally glancing at Sara as she tried to act natural. He had to restrain a chuckle as he noticed Sara biting her bottom lip.  
  
As the movie credits rolled up the screen, Sara let go of Nick's hand and glanced between him and Greg. "That was quite possibly the dumbest movie I have ever seen. That song was ridiculous."  
  
Nick and Greg both chuckled and then broke into the movie theme song 'Puberty Love'.  
  
Sara laughed. "You guys never told me you recorded the movie soundtrack."  
  
"Hey, I have a nice singing voice. Of course I don't usually sing outside the shower." Nick quipped with a grin.  
  
Sara pursed her lips trying to restrain a chuckle. "I'll have to trust you on that."  
  
"I was in the glee club in high school." Greg offered grinning.  
  
Sara leaned back into the couch. "Ok, so it was the dumbest movie I've ever seen, but it was pretty funny, in a ridiculous sort of way."  
  
Nick feigned a yawn.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Greg noticed that Nick appeared tired. "Uh, Nick, if you're tired, man, I can give Sara a ride home."  
  
Sara shot Nick a glare.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm not tired. Besides, I left something at Sara's earlier that I need to get." Nick replied casually.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I'll go home then. I'll walk out with you guys." Greg offered.  
  
Nick and Sara gathered their coats and walked out to Nick's Tahoe with Greg. Greg waved at the pair as they climbed into the SUV.  
  
Sara glanced over at Nick. "We never did get to see my movie." She had both eyebrows raised.  
  
Nick pulled the DVD case out of his jacket pocket and grinned. "We can watch it at your apartment."  
  
Sara chuckled.  
  
It was a short trip to Sara apartment and as they walked to her door, Nick took her hand. Sara glanced at him with an amused expression. "I could have killed you when you did that at your house."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Afraid of getting caught?"  
  
She grinned. "Something like that."  
  
They hung their coats up and settled themselves on the couch after putting the movie in the DVD player. Nick put his arm around Sara's shoulder and she snuggled against him as they watched the movie unfold.  
  
About halfway into the movie, Sara glanced up at Nick and grinned. "Now this is nice."  
  
Nick chuckled and pulled Sara closer, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "That's even nicer."  
  
Sara grinned and she leaned back up for another kiss.  
  
Nick deepened the kiss and the pair soon forgot about the movie as they got lost in the experience of kissing each other. It wasn't until the movie ended that they really noticed the time.  
  
"I should go." Nick leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"Yeah." Sara replied against his lips.  
  
They finally broke the kiss and pulled themselves up off the couch. Nick pulled Sara in for another deep kiss before pulling his coat on and heading for the door. As he reached for the door, Sara leaned up and kissed him again. When they finally stepped apart, they were both grinning.  
  
"I'll see you at work later." Nick grinned.  
  
"Yeah." Sara grinned in return.  
  
Nick leaned down and kissed her one last time before he finally stepped out of her apartment heading for his Tahoe. He reached up and touched his lips with a smile on his face.  
  
As Sara closed the door to her apartment, she leaned against it and touched her lips; a wide grin etched on her face. 


	7. Shift

Nick couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of his face even after he'd gone home to go to sleep. All he could think about was that he had gone on a date with Sara Sidle and he loved kissing her. The best part about it is that she loved kissing him. He was still grinning when he walked into the lab that night for work.  
  
"Someone's a little too happy." Warrick commented as Nick walked into the break room.  
  
"A night off will do you good. You should try it sometime." Nick just kept grinning and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "Well, I know you didn't have a hot date. Sanders has been going on and on about how he and Sara watched 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes' at your house. I assume you were there too. That's a classic."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I told Sara. She'd never seen it before."  
  
Warrick shook his head and chuckled. "Well, it's all Sanders can talk about. You'd think he'd been on a date with Sara or something."  
  
Just then Sara walked into the break room. She grinned when she saw Nick, but tried not to look too excited to see him when she noticed that Warrick was in the room. "Hey, guys."  
  
Nick just raised his cup of coffee in acknowledgement and just grinned at her with a knowing look in his eye. "Hey, Sar."  
  
Warrick glanced up at her. "I hear you had a hot date last night."  
  
Sara's eyebrows shot up and she shot Nick a look.  
  
He held up his hands and just gestured toward Warrick.  
  
Warrick chuckled. "All Sanders can talk about is how you sat next to him on Nick's couch while you watched 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'."  
  
Sara just shook her head and tried to restrain a grin. "I'll have to kill him."  
  
Nick chuckled. "He's got it pretty bad for you, Sar. Let him down gently."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe I should just sing 'Puberty Love' to him."  
  
Nick chuckled. "You don't have a bad enough voice to sing that song."  
  
Sara chuckled. "I still can't believe what a dumb movie that is."  
  
Warrick interjected. "Hey, that's a classic."  
  
Sara glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. "What is it with guys and that movie?"  
  
Nick and Warrick chuckled.  
  
Greg sauntered into the break room with a big grin etched on his face. He looked slightly nervous as Sara turned around and narrowed her gaze at him. "Uh, hi, Sara."  
  
Sara pasted a smile on her face, a far too cheery smile. "Greg."  
  
Greg swallowed visibly. "Uh, I think I need to check on a DNA sample." He started to back out of the break room.  
  
Sara raised a single eyebrow at him, which stopped him in his tracks. "So, I hear that you and I were on a hot date last night."  
  
Greg glanced over at Warrick who just chuckled at Greg's discomfort.  
  
Sara stepped toward Greg. "Uh, just for the record, Greggo, I'm flattered, but that wasn't a date, and if you tell anyone else that is was, I'll kill you, and I'm pretty sure I know how to hide evidence."  
  
Greg chuckled nervously. "A slight misinterpretation of the facts by the listeners I'm sure. Just because I happened to mention that we watched a movie together last night when we both had the night off, if people naturally assume that it was a date, how can I stop them from making such a natural connection?"  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow again.  
  
Greg looked sheepish.  
  
Sara crossed her arms in front of her body.  
  
Greg continued to back his way toward the door. "I need to go now." With that he turned around and maneuvered rather quickly through the doorway, almost colliding with Catherine as she was headed toward the break room.  
  
Catherine glanced down the hall curiously and then gestured toward Greg as she entered the break room. "What's with Greg?"  
  
Nick and Warrick couldn't contain themselves any longer, and they burst out laughing.  
  
Sara just shook her head.  
  
"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Catherine looked at them quizzically settling her gaze on Sara. "I hear you and Greg went out last night, I didn't think he was your type."  
  
Sara's eyebrows shot up and she glanced over at Nick and Warrick. "He's dead." She made a beeline toward the door after Greg.  
  
Nick glanced at Warrick with an amused expression on his face. "I'm gonna go save Sanders life." He headed out after her.  
  
Warrick was still chuckling as he looked at Catherine. "Greg, Sara, and Nick all watched a movie together at Nick's last night."  
  
Catherine started chuckling. "Ah, poor Greg. He should know better than to mess with Sara though." She walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Meanwhile, Nick had caught up with Sara as she was looking for Greg. He pulled her into the drying room. "Hey, you might want to give the poor guy a break. I mean, can you blame him for wanting people to think he'd gone out with you?"  
  
Sara just shook her head at Nick trying to restrain a grin. "I can't believe he would do that." She started to chuckle. "Actually, I can believe he would do that."  
  
Nick glanced around to make sure they were alone. "I had a really good time last night, even in spite of Greg."  
  
Sara grinned at him. "I did too. But I'm still going to kill him, or at least make his life a little more unbearable."  
  
Nick chuckled and reached over and pushed a lock of hair behind Sara's ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Sara glanced around to make sure no one could see them. She reached up and cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand and leaned in to place a soft tender kiss on his lips. As she broke the kiss they were both grinning. Sara started to chuckle and brushed his lips with her thumb to remove a trace of lipstick that she'd left behind.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "We should probably head back. Either they're going to be looking for Greg's body, or they're going to wonder where we are."  
  
Sara grinned. "I'll meet you there, I need to get something out of my locker."  
  
They both headed out of the drying room. Nick went back to the break room and Sara headed to her locker to reapply her lipstick. Greg, meanwhile, had holed himself up in the DNA lab hoping Sara would be out in the field for the entire shift. 


	8. Epilogue

Greg spent the better part of the next week avoiding direct contact with Sara. Not that she really would have done something to him, but just the same, he had told quite a few people that the two of them had gone out on a date. He had just left out one important detail; that Nick had been there as well, oh and that it wasn't a date. He figured that the longer he avoided Sara, the safer he would be.  
  
Not that Nick and Sara really minded, because no one suspected that they had even gone out on a date. Well three dates actually, if you count breakfast after shift. Not that they started out that way, it's just that no one else was available to join them those two times they got to eat breakfast alone. It's just that it didn't seem that they ever really had a chance to be alone. Their days off rarely coincided and Nick and Sara both were getting frustrated at the lack of time they got to spend with each other outside of work.  
  
Of course for people who's job it was to observe things, the rest of the team was pretty oblivious to the way Nick and Sara looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. Except Catherine that is. True to her word, she didn't tell anyone, but she did take the opportunity to tease both Nick and Sara when she had the chance.  
  
Everything was going along just fine, until about four weeks after they started dating. Neither of them had had a day off in what seemed like forever. The next time they had the same day off was about two weeks away. Nick's hormones were getting the best of him. Every chance he got, he pulled Sara into some corner where he could sneak a kiss, and hold her in his arms. Not that Sara didn't do the same thing. But in this particular instance, it was Nick.  
  
Sara was standing in the locker room, stowing her gear toward the end of a long shift. She was tired and wanted to go home. However, as soon as Nick walked in she brightened up.  
  
He whispered to her in a low voice. "Are we alone?"  
  
She nodded and a mischievous grin spread across her face as Nick walked over to her and pulled her against him. Sara's hands rested on his arms and she grinned up at him as he waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Nick leaned in as Sara's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sara's lips parted and the kiss quickly escalated to one laced with passion. Their hands began to roam and they lost all coherent thought as well of any sense of time or space, or for that matter, where the hell they were. Soft moans emitted from the pair and Nick slid his hand up the back of Sara's shirt. They probably would have continued their passionate embrace indefinitely if it wasn't for the creaking of the locker room door.  
  
Too late their lips broke apart as they clung to each other breathing heavily. What they had kept a secret from a majority of their team for nearly a month, was now no longer a secret as Warrick, Grissom, Catherine, and Greg stood in the doorway in a staggered fashion, all except Catherine with their mouths gaping open. She just wore a bemused grin on her face.  
  
Warrick finally broke the awkward silence. "So how long have you two been dating?"  
  
Nick and Sara just looked at each other and smiled, somewhat oblivious that they were still holding onto each other.  
  
"You are dating aren't you?" Warrick raised an amused eyebrow. "I mean, I might give you the benefit of the doubt, that maybe one of you was getting mouth to mouth resuscitation, but the hand up Sara's shirt is a dead giveaway, Nick."  
  
Greg couldn't seem to comprehend what he was seeing.  
  
Nick quickly pulled his hand from under the back of Sara's shirt and they finally released each other, embarrassed grins etched on their faces.  
  
Grissom shot Warrick a glare and then looked back at Nick and Sara. "Are you going to answer the question?" He still looked at bit shocked, but somewhat amused at the predicament his two young CSIs found themselves in.  
  
Nick just nodded his head and grinned. "Well it all started with a flat tire."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
